End Game18 -Three-Shot
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Un pequeño trabajo para la hermosa @Historia93, al fin pagando deudas pendientes. Trío LukaxAdrienxMarinette.-CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO-
1. I wanna be your first string

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. Ésta historia tiene contenido adulto muy explícito y sólo contará con tres partes como parte de un regalo a** **Historia93** **.**

 _ **Parte uno.**_

Ni siquiera recordaba desde cuándo había caído perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero podía asegurar que lo estaba. Porque podía mirarla por horas, porque podía seguir perdido en ella aún sin tenerla a su lado.  
Cuando olía su perfume siempre que pasaba junto y todo su ser se impregnaba de él, creándose ilusiones, actos inalcanzables, sueños en la cabeza, amor imposible.  
Ella era de alguien más, tenía años saliendo con Adrien Agreste y él no pudo sentirse más que feliz por ella al recibir la noticia , claro que sólo por ella, porque la verdad es que él sentía que moría cada vez que la veía sonreír y no era por su causa.

Agde era una hermosa comuna francesa a la que los chicos iban a vacacionar a veces, su clima era exquisito y el paisaje cautivaba a todo el que llegaba ahí. Todos habían optado por pasar un fin de semana en ese lugar, algunos decidieron llegar en grupos que iban montados en camionetas y otros simplemente llegaban por su cuenta.  
Luka llevaba rato observando por la ventanilla de la mini-van que conducía Kim.

—Andas muy serio, azulito, ¿Pasa algo? — le cuestionó Alix quien iba en el asiento junto a él.

—¿Es por que vienen ellos, no es así? — preguntó también Juleka. El azabache sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo que te afecte, amigo... Pero han pasado muchos años, ¿no puedes dejarlo ya?— soltó Max mirándolo desde el retrovisor.

—No sé de qué me hablan — habló el chico.

—Luk...

—No les sigas el juego, Rose... Déjenlo estar, ¿vale? — cortó él para colocarse los auriculares a alto volumen y luego la capucha de la sudadera cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Los demás pensaron que no debían seguir tocando el tema, eran conscientes de lo mucho que la relación de Marinette y Adrien le afectaba al chico, pero también era cierto que por años la pareja no se había ni enterado de la molestia del músico, y es que él no había declarado su amor por la azabache, simplemente se había dejado vencer.

 _—_ _Luk...Luka— escuchó el chico entre sueños, abrió los ojos con pesadez y observó a Juleka frente a él— todos se bajaron ya y me ha tocado despertarte, llegamos._

 _—_ _Vale, gracias Jule —sonrió para seguido tomar su mochila y abandonar la camioneta._

 _—_ _Llegaron los demás ya, las reservas estuvieron correctas, parece que todo está en orden._  
 _—Suena bien._  
 _—Mari y Adrien ya llegaron— anunció — Sabes que puedes hablar cuando quieras._  
 _— Lo sé._  
 _Tal como había dicho la chica, el hospedaje estaba perfectamente organizado, Nino y Alya tenían una habitación juntos, al igual que Alix con Kim y Mylène e Iván. A Rose y Juleka les tocaba frente a él y Max, a un lado estaban Chloé y Sabrina y en la siguiente habitación, Marinette y Adrien._

 _El plan era descansar y por la noche ir al bar más concurrido del lugar para poder celebrar su reencuentro. Sin embargo, no todo parecía alegría._

 _—_ _¿Escuchas eso? — se reincorporó Max desde su cama._

 _—_ _Suena como una pelea._

 _—_ _Uh, a que son Agreste y Marinette._

 _—_ _¿Tú crees?_

 _—_ _¿No notaste lo serios que estaban en la recepción?_

 _—_ _La verdad es que no._

 _—_ _Luk, Luk... Debes ser más atento, no se te aparecen oportunidades así dos veces en la vida._

 _Escuchaban gritos y quejas del otro lado del muro, Luka no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de su amigo. ¿se aprovecharía de la situación? ¿tenía tan pocos escrúpulos?_  
 _Quizá, sólo era cuestión de probarse._

 _Ya más entrada la tarde el Couffaine componía en su libreta un poco a oscuras mientras el moreno dormía -o moría, no estaba muy seguro - plácidamente en su cama. Estaba ya decidido a apagar la tv que sólo servía de distractor y dormir un poco antes de ir al bar, pero un peculiar sonido le hizo detener en seco sus acciones._

 _—_ _Umh... ¡Más! ~_

 _De acuerdo, se estaba volviendo loco, si guardaba la calma y el silencio suficiente, podía escuchar perfectamente aquella voz, su voz. Los gemidos de Marinette le estaban taladrando la cabeza, juraba que podía escucharlos justo frente a él, casi sentía sus jadeos mezclarse con su perfume y su piel... Oh podía imaginar la suavidad y movimiento de ella sobre él, joder...sentir su cuerpo seguro era el cielo._

 _Dirigió su mano al sur de su cuerpo, tentando apenas su erección que comenzaba a marcarse sobre el chándal._

 _Acariciaba su miembro sobre la tela, percibiendo la calidez fácilmente. Cuando a punto estaba de meter su mano dentro de la prenda, un particular sonido lo irrumpió._

 _Un celular._

 _Se acomodó la ropa y quedó en silencio intentando parecer dormido._

—Aló — escuchó — Vale, gracias chicos... Ya mismo despierto a Luka y bajamos.— el moreno se levantó de su sitio y caminó pesadamente hacia la cama del muchacho —Luka, ya tenemos que bajar.

—Mmm sí, vale ya voy.

 _Llevaban rato bebiendo, dentro del bar el ambiente parecía del todo alegre, sin embargo, Luka Couffaine permanecía en la playa, con una botella en mano , suspirando por un amor no correspondido. Sorbía de la boquilla siempre que podía, mientras pesados y amargos suspiros salían de su interior._

 _—_ _No pensé encontrar a nadie por aquí— escuchó a sus espaldas, sabía quien era._

 _—_ _Deberías estar adentro con tu novio, ¿no lo crees?— preguntó él con amargura. Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Estoy harta de ésta situación. Nada está bien ._

 _—_ _¿A qué viene que me cuentes ésto?_

 _—_ _Creí que éramos amigos, Luk._

 _—_ _Pues no lo somos, Marinette—gritó exasperado— Vete._

 _—_ _¡NO!_

— _Joder, vete maldita sea , ve con tu novio a follar como ésta tarde y déjame en paz , ve con alguien más a contarle tus malditos problemas._

 _—_ _Yo... Yo no pensé que te molestara ser mi amigo , si así son las cosas veo que me confundí mucho contigo._

— _Eso es porque estoy harto de ser sólo tu amigo, estoy harto de oír tu maravillosa vida junto a ese imbécil, estoy cansado de que... No puedas ser mía._

 _—_ _Entonces hazlo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo dices?_

— _Hazme tuya, Luka._

 _Nada de aquello tenía siquiera sentido, pero no le importaba, no cuando era ella quien finalmente se lo estaba pidiendo._  
 _Se abalanzó sobre la azabache, aprisionando su cuerpo sobre la manta que él había puesto en la arena, sintiendo su respirar bajo sí, y su latir en el pecho. Estaba completamente sonrojada, cualquiera pensaría que era por el acto a cometer, pero en realidad se lo debía al alcohol y la excitación del momento._

 _Metió la mano en su falda, dirigiéndose sin tapujos al borde de su braga, acariciando sobre la tela su sutil humedad y calidez, llenándose de gemidos y suspiros el ego. Bajó la prenda íntima con brusquedad, contemplando la autenticidad de su cuerpo, relamiendose ante tan bello espectáculo ofrecido por la de ojos mar._

 _Urgente descendió a su centro para olfatear y degustar aquél pecado. Era exquisita, y el movimiento de sus caderas implorando por más sólo lo entusiasmaba de sobremanera._

 _Liberó finalmente su miembro, mientras ella intentaba recuperarse de tal asalto, comenzó a acariciar su entrada con su glande, tentando a la muchacha para caer de una vez. Pero quería oírlo de sus labios, quería que lo deseara._

 _—_ _L-luka..._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marinette?_

 _—_ _A ti, oh Dios te necesito a ti, te necesito dentro._

 _Oportuno entró en la chica con una fuerte estocada, haciéndole retorcerse bajo él, mientras presionaba los labios con fuerza para acallar un grito alto de placer. Comenzó el choque de sus caderas sin siquiera importarle el estado de su acompañante_

 _—_ _Nhg~Marinette... Aprietas tan rico, me la pones más y más dura..._

 _—_ _Ah, Luk se siente tan caliente, por favor dame más, quiero m-más..._

 _Aquello no duró demasiado, sin duda el tenerla a su merced superaba las expectativas del de mechas. En tan sólo un instante sintió el orgasmo golpearle y llenar por completo a la muchacha quien extasiada rodaba los ojos al sentir el caliente semen escurrir por su intimidad._

 _Y despertó._

—Luka... Luka— le hablaban nuevamente, abrió los ojos desorientado mientras intentaba reincorporarse en el asiento— Vaya, si que tienes sueño pesado, hemos llegado ya, baja tus cosas — le habló su hermana quien tomaba sus maletas.

El chico bajó del vehículo y observó todo a su alrededor, se sentía extrañado ¿aquello había sido un sueño?  
Imbécil.

—Me alegra que si hayas podido venir — habló Marinette justo frente a él.

—Sí, es un gustazo que nos acompañes, Luka — animó Adrien junto a su novia.

— Sí, supongo que es bueno estar aquí— contestó el peliazul a la pareja.

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN LUNES 26/03/2017**

 **Historia93 y yo estamos enamoradas de Luka Couffaine y pues a petición de ella (que es a quien va dirigido éste libro) he decidido cambiar el protagonismo de nuestro querido Nathaniel por el de Luka MijitoRico Couffaine.**

 **Si les gusta , perfecto , sino, lo siento.**

 **pueden ir a leerse alguna otra de mis historias, ésta es por y para Historia93 y se hace lo que ella ordene y mande3**

 **Ni siquiera diré nada.**

 **Espero que les guste y que sean pacientes porque ésta historia tiene dos partes más y tendrán lemon.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima ❤**


	2. I wanna be your A-Team

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. Ésta historia tiene contenido adulto muy explícito y sólo contará con tres partes como un regalo a Historia93**

 **Parte dos**

El auto andaba perfectamente según la pareja.  
Habían procurado salir desde temprano para poder ir a un ritmo moderado, tomar alternativas de camino y por qué no, tener ratos libres.  
Adrien conducía el automóvil que su padre le había cedido, mientras Marinette fungía como su copiloto, sentada justo a lado de él. Recién habían parado a desayunar, por lo que el camino en el que andaban resultaba un poco solitario, sólo un poco.

—No pensé que comerías tanto, vaya que te pareces a Plagg— comentó la chica.

—Bueno, ya sabes... Me gusta romper las reglas —tentó el rubio — y tus bragas — ella lo miró mal.

—Ni me recuerdes, necesito ir de compras porque me dañaste ya casi toda la ropa, ¿Qué ganas con eso?

—Verte desnuda.

—Claaaaro, los demás chicos también.

—Vale — se rindió el muchacho mientras estacionaba el auto fuera del camino. — Dejaré de hacer eso.

—No solo es eso, Adrien.

—¿No te gusta que lo haga?— preguntó mientras acercaba su mano a la pierna de la chica.

—S-sí, no... Es decir, me gusta pero es que tú...— jadeó — Aquí no, Adrien.

—¿Aquí no? Pero lo necesito, hace mucho que no lo hacemos — susurró el chico apenas rozando las pantaletas bajo la falda.

—Lo hicimos anoche — protestó ella.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho ... —apartó la mano de su zona baja para subir y acariciar sus labios con el pulgar — estar dentro de ti.

—Y a mí, pero...

—Perooo...— protestó el muchacho mientras un puchero adorable se formaba en su angelical rostro.

—Gatito, no hagas esas caras.

—¿Por qué no? te gusta incluso más que verme encima de ti.

—Me gusta lo tradicional.

—Lo sé... sobre eso...

—He dicho que no — el volvió a hacer pucheros— No , Adrien, no voy a dejar que me metas Dios sabe qué cosas por Jesús sepa cuánto tiempo.

—No protestaste aquella vez que mi baston...

—¡Hey!, dijimos que no hablaríamos sobre eso— soltó avergonzada la chica

—Bueeeeeno — se quejó y posó la mirada en el camino con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Tampoco vale recordarlo .

—Marinette, le quitas la diversión a ésto— contestó él molesto. La chica intentó tomar su mano pero el la apartó con brusquedad, apagó el coche y salio seguido por ella.

—Adrien, ¿ a dónde vas?

—Necesito ir a hacer pis, princesa ...no me tardo.

—Creo que lo hiciste enojar ésta vez , Marinette

Se sentía mal. Su novio realmente la trataba como una princesa, había esperado años por ella y cuando finalmente había aceptado tener un encuentro sexual con él, se había convertido en la mujer más feliz y plena de la tierra. Adrien gustaba de tratarla bien, hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero recientemente tenía ideas muy locas, primero cuando la llevó al ginecólogo para que le recetaran pastillas anticonceptivas , su argumento fue "Ahora voy a poder corr..." Vale, punto para Agreste. Luego fueron las prácticas de sexo oral , todo eso era nuevo para ella, pero debía admitir que gozaba de oír los gemidos de su novio cuando metía su... Vale, tal vez la nueva faceta de Adrien no era tan mala y eso era lo que más le afectaba ¿y si a él no le gustaba cómo lo hacía ella? ¿y si realmente lo hacía porque estaba aburrido? Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. Sentía el picor en sus ojos y un terrible nudo en su garganta Lo amaba tanto, temía que el encontrara algo mejor.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— escuchó a sus espaldas— Una princesita perdida...

No estaba de humor para aquello, intentó ir nuevamente dentro del auto pero aquél personaje la atrapó entre él y la puerta del copiloto. Ella intentaba librarse sin lograrlo, hasta que sintió que la lengua caliente del tipo recorría la parte trasera de su oreja haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— susurró intentando no demostrar los nervios que se cargaba.

—Preciosa...— soltó mientras daba cortos y sonoros besos por su nuca— ¿qué NO quiero?— rió y la hizo girar. Vislumbró sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y el pánico inundó su ser— Mari, ¿ Amor, qué pasa?— preguntó preocupado. La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello sintiendo el cuero rozar su nariz.

—Adrien, yo pensé que ya no querías verme , que ya no quería estar conmigo y yo... yo..— sollozaba la muchacha.

—Princesa no quería asustarte, fui a orinar y cuando regresaba pensé que me había pasado de la raya contigo, me transformé y sólo quería recompensarte.

—Entonces¿todavía me amas?— hipeaba la chica cual niña pequeña, él soltó una carcajada.

—Marinette, no podría dejar de amarte nunca.— La cargó entre sus brazos y mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura y acariciaba las orejas de su traje, se dirigía al cofre del auto donde la depositó ligeramente— A ver, dime ...¿qué pasa por esa cabecilla tuya?

— Yo lo he pensado y ... siento que te disgusta mi actitud apática respecto a ...ésto. Pero te juro que no es así, a mí me encanta estar contigo es solo que...

—Es sólo que...

—Tengo miedo , es decir, tú lo habías hecho antes y yo soy tan nueva en todo ésto... Siento que no soy buena, que no te gusto y por eso intentas todas esas cosas tan ... — El chico volvió a carcajear— No te rías, Adrien.

—La razón por la que hago todas éstas cosas contigo y no con alguna otra novia que llegase a tener, es porque me gusta, eres única, especial , con quien quiero compartir todo. Me encanta tu risa, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cuerpo entero supera cualquier venus— Sus manos enguantadas comenzaban a adentrarse bajo su falda mientras la chica lo miraba encantada .

—Adrien... —suspiró ella.

—Es verdad, Marinette. Me encantas.

Con el temblor entre sus dedos, la chica tomó el cascabel del traje que hacía de cierre, lo deslizó lentamente por el torso del chico liberando su piel al exterior. Notó en tensar de sus músculos y acariciando con sus manos frías sintió temblar a su amado. Claro que ella también quería estar con él,y sería hipócrita no decir que por su mente habían paso mil y un perversiones, pero la desconfianza nunca deja vivir plenamente a una mujer , ahora que sabía que jamás la dejaría, quería estar a su lado y cumplir todo lo que se propusieran

—Me encantas aún más, chaton— susurró besando delicadamente el cuello del héroe.

— Eres perfecta.

—Lo sé.

Con rapidez Chat Noir haló las bragas de la chica para así con su mano enguantada, acariciar su húmeda intimidad. Quedaba siempre extasiado de su cuerpo por tan magnífica recepción por parte de su novia. Lo de un rato atrás había sido una especie de juego que quería iniciar como disculpa a su chica, pero sin duda lo que estaban haciendo en el instante, era mucho más satisfactorio. Con atrevimiento se deshizo igualmente de la gran sudadera que la azabache llevaba puesta, deslumbrándolo con su piel que resaltaba aún más gracias a aquél sujetador negro que portaba. Maravillado tiró las copas hacia abajo agonizando ante la escena de los pechos de la heroina. Repartiendo castos besos sobre ambos montes y sonriendo ante la actitud coqueta de su chica quien acariciaba su entrepierna lo más que podía.

—Te adoro— mencionó antes de capturar su pezón izquierdo en un sonoro chupetón.

Con pillería ella alejó un poco su cuerpo y subiendo los pies al cofre empujó de él para dar espacio a bajar del vehículo. Una vez con los pies en tierra, dio la espalda al chico recargando su torso sobre el frío metal y levantando la parte trasera de su falda mientras relucía su intimidad en los ojos gatunos.

—¿Te gusta?— cuestionó mientras se acomodaba mejor. El muchacho tragó pesado.

Se deshizo de su traje, corriéndolo hasta sus rodillas liberando su erección mientras su novia lo veía sobre el hombro.

—Me estás tentando, Marinette...

—Corrección, te estoy excitando, gatito— burló ella.

Ante la provocación el chico acercó su miembro a su hendidura, acariciándola , restregándose , haciéndola desear. Era más fuerte el roce en tanto más aumentaban los jadeos de Marinette.

— ¿Que pasa, ya no es tan divertido? — bromeó. Entró finalmente en ella, encantado por la presión que su intimidad ejercía en él.

—A-adrien — gimió ella ante la deliciosa sensación de su novio entrando en ella.

— Chat Noir, preciosa... Sabes, traigo mi bastón..

—A-adrien ...n-no— apenas protestó.

—¿No?, pero si aquella vez no parabas de gritar que querías más ¿o qué, me prefieres a mi? — ella asintió— ¿Te gusta así?

Aquello no duró lo suficiente, no cuando Alya llamó informando que ya casi todos estaban en el Hotel y entonces aquello tuvo que parar, muy a pesar de los enamorados.

* * *

—Me alegra que si hayas podido venir — habló Marinette justo frente a él.

—Sí, es un gustazo que nos acompañes, Luka — animó Adrien junto a su novia.

— Sí, supongo que es bueno estar aquí— contestó el peliazul a la pareja.

Marinette y Adrien quedaron extrañados ante la actitud del muchacho, pero tampoco era algo que les quitara el sueño. Adrien tomó de la mano a su novia y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación para poder dormir unas horas en lo que los demás también descansaban.

Cuando todos habían determinado el lugar del "festejo" la pareja había optado por tomar un baño relajante en la tina, tarareando canciones y haciendo bromas entre ellos. Finalmente se dirigieron al bar donde todos -o al menos unos cuantos- parecían estar ya bastante pasados de alcohol.

Bailaban y reía, bebían y bebía, y al compás de la música, el lugar se llenaba cada vez más de hormonas adolescentes en plena ebullición.

—¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más ...íntimo?— susurró Marinette a su novio.

—¿íntimo?— ella asintió

— Oí que a ésta hora ya no hay nadie en el muelle, podemos ir y ya sabes ... terminar con lo que Alya no nos dejo ...

—P-pero yo...

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que yo...— sugirió la azabache mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la hebilla de su cinturón apenas rozando al chico— Yo sé que quieres , gatito...

* * *

—¿Me dicen que no la han visto?— preguntó nuevamente Luka a Iván.

—La vimos irse con Rose y Nath , ellos no habían bebido tanto, no te angusties.

—¡Que no me angustie!— gritó eufórico el peliazul.

—Yo oí que alguien iría al muelle...— irrumpió un ebria Alix

— ¿Alguien?

—No vi , amigo ...estaba ...estaba...¿qué estaba haciendo?— balbuceó apenas para seguido volver a caer sobre la mesa en donde todos estaban.

—Maldición, vale, iré a buscar a mi hermana.

Con determinación caminó fuera del bar en dirección al muelle. No sólo había tenido que lidiar con la pareja melosa que formaban Adrien y Marinette, o con el hecho de que su estúpido sueño de la tarde no se había cumplido en definitiva, sino que ahora todos estaban jodidamente ebrios y su hermana no aparecía por ningún lado.

—A-h.. m-ás por favor — escuchó a lo lejos. Le rogaba al señor que no fuera lo que su mente estaba pensando, o que por lo menos no fuera su hermana— A-adrien, m-mas fuerte~

Bueno, al menos no era su hermana.

Asomándose un poco, pudo divisar en uno de los yates dos sombras extrañamente familiares.

Marinette estaba tirada en cuatro sobre el piso de la embarcación, con su torso completamente pegado al suelo y su culo y piernas bien abiertos a su intruso. Adrien Agreste tomaba sus caderas enterrando lo dedos en éstas mientras arremetía contra la chica. Ambos sudados y rojos por la atrevida y agitada actividad. Ella gimiendo tan fuerte que si no estuviera la música,podría oírla hasta el bar y él , mordiendo su labio con fuerza evitando gritar por el próximo punto a alcanzar.

No pudo evitar dirigir su mano a sus pantalones y tentar con perversión su zona íntima ya remarcada a la perfección. Imposible se volvió cuando la vio agitarse por su culminación y dirigir su cuerpo exhausto hacia delante mientras el rubio seguía empujando para después correrse también y llenarla con su caliente y espeso semen.

No podía apartar la mirada, no podía dejar de masturbarse ante la exquisita imagen de su amada llegada al éxtasis. Apretó los ojos con fuerza imaginando que era él quien la había llenado, quien había sentido su caliente interior, su vibrar interno y quien finalmente había culminado en ella.

—¿Luka?— oyó su armónica voz. Maldición. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada del rubio y la azabache sobre él.

Indiscutiblemente estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **:V +2000 palabras para hacer mis cochinadas.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir más que :**

 **Sí, ahora es Luka el pobre estúpido.**  
 **Sí, lo cacharon en la movida.**  
 **No, Nath ,Rose y Juleka no hicieron nada, se fueron a dormir.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, sino pues nimodo, igual es para Historia93 :3**

 **se acerca la última parte y quien guste leerla, solo deberá ser paciente**

 **bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	3. I wanna be your End Game, End Game

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. Ésta historia tiene contenido adulto muy explícito y sólo contará con tres partes como un regalo a Historia93**

 _"Big reputation, big reputation_  
 _Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ah_  
 _And you heard about me, ooh_  
 _I got some big enemies_  
 _Big reputation, big reputation_  
 _Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah_  
 _And I heard about you, ooh_  
 _You like the bad ones too.."_

Taylor Swift  
Ft. Ed Sheeran & Future

Estaba en problemas, claro que lo estaba y no sólo por el hecho de que la pareja lo hubiera descubierto espiando, sino que ahora tenía un gran y duro problema en los pantalones. No podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de la chica , en su rostro inundado de deseo y aquellos sensuales sonidos que emitía. Los ojos los mantenían entrecerrados mientras su mano empuñaba su miembro erecto.

Era un imbécil, un imbécil y un cobarde que no había sabido afrontar las consecuencias, que cuando Marinette había gritado su nombre rogando que se detuviera, lo había ignorado y corrido más rápido.

Ni siquiera había podido ver a su hermana al rostro quien estaba plácidamente recostada en el sillón junto a Rose viendo una película. Ahora cobarde y fracasado se masturbaba en la tina de la habitación mientras con el agua caliente intentaba relajar los músculos.

Estaba tan duro, tan erecto que podía sentir el palpitar en la palma de su mano. El movimiento provocaba que el agua saliera abruptamente de la tinta, dejando un charquillo al rededor. Sentía la liberación llegar, la sentía casi como un poema escrito con la tinta de los recuerdos de Marinette.  
Subiendo y bajando con su mano, recorriendo cada centímetro de su falo húmedo y caliente.

Apretó más cuando sintió el hormigueo llegar y sintió el jeringazo manchar su pecho y llegar incluso a su rostro, luego otro y finalmente uno menos potente, todo sin dejar de agitar la mano.  
Exhausto dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su semilla se mezclaba con el agua y la espuma.

¿ Ya había dicho que era un imbécil?

* * *

—¡Luka, Luka! — gritaba Adrien lo más fuerte que podía mientras el azabache procuraba no girar a verlo —hey, Luka ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó el rubio mientras lo retenía posando su mano en su hombro.

—Mira, Adrien... No puedo hablar ahora.

—Entiendo que te sientas incómodo por lo que pasó anoche, pero de verdad que nosotros no estamos molestos ni nada así.

—No es por eso, Adrien, yo... —suspiró — estoy enamorado de Marinette.

—Lo sé. Mira, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y platicamos sobre ésto?

El de mechas aceptó y caminando junto al rubio comenzó a platicar sobre su fatídico enamoramiento por la de ojos cielo, se dirigían de vuelta al hotel sin que él lo notara, sumergido en el recuerdo.

Llegaron finalmente al tercer piso del edificio, él tomando el pomo de la puerta ante la mirada incrédula de Luka.

—¿Qué haces?— cuestiono deteniendo la puerta. El rubio sólo sonrió.

Al abrir la puerta pudieron vislumbrar a la azabache sentada sobre un sofá en el recibidor de la suite. Sonrió al ver a los dos chicos y corrió impaciente a lado del rubio.

—Luka... —susurró con la risa plasmada en el rostro.

El de pelo obscuro enrojeció por completo al verla. Dios, se había masturbado frente a ella mientras tenía sexo con su novio. Torció un poco la boca en un gesto que la chica no supo apreciar. El rubio no hizo más que posar sus ojos en su amada y la mano en su hombro como queriendo reconfortarle.

—Mari... Luka aún no lo sabe. —ella lo miró y enrojeció.

—¿Saber qué? — habló el músico

—Luka, yo sé que tú nos viste y... —inició ella.

— Y lo lamento, no era mi intención el espiarlos, yo estaba buscando a mí hermana y cuando me acerqué a la zona de embarque yo los escuché y todo se me salio de las manos y...

Marinette sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él, pegando sus labios con pasión y necesidad. El pobre chico no podía siquiera reaccionar a las acciones de su amada, la tomó de la cintura, pero la consciencia le pegó directo, obligándole a empujarla ligeramente lejos de él, quedando estupefacto.

—Luka, yo... Yo quiero...

— Queremos que hagas... Ésto con nosotros —completó el modelo.

La cara del azabache era todo un poema, desde la tragedia al terror y la incertidumbre. Ellos realmente querían...

—No — contestó contra su voluntad— yo... Yo no puedo

—¿Por qué no? — alegó la heroína.

—Marinette, es complicado.

—No, no lo es, no creas que no sé lo que provocamos, sé que te tocabas mientras nos veías, sé que disfrutaste el espectáculo, sé que me dedicaste cada uno de tus orgasmos anoche... Estoy dispuesta a estar contigo, con él... Estoy dispuesta a saciar ésto que siento... No me digas que tú no lo deseas tanto como yo— protestó. Él dirigió la mirada pesada al rubio.

—¿Y tú? — le habló — ¿De verdad no te importa que yo también tenga sexo con ella?— él sonrió.

—Hiervo en celos, pero es más fuerte lo que siento por ella, además no te ilusiones, es una única vez — argumentó a su compañero.

Marinette se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos del músico e impulsada subió sus piernas rodeando su cintura, sintiendo el incremento en el tamaño de su miembro. Él sin vergüenza deslizó sus manos por sus piernas hacia sus glúteos, era tan menuda, ligera como una pluma. Amasó sus nalgas sintiendo la exhalación salir de sus labios. Llevaba un dulce vestido que siguió levantando conforme las caricias avanzaban, llegando a su espalda alta y notando la ausencia del sostén, mientras se deshacía de la prenda por completo.

El rubio tomó la mano de la chica, haciéndole tocar el suelo y encaminándola a la cama del lugar. Mientras dejaban atrás al moreno y repartía besos por su cuello desnudo.  
Ahora era el modelo quien degustaba de ella, acomodado sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo besos por su torso, cuello y atrapando de vez en cuando sus pezones con dulzura.

—L-luka — gimió excitada la chica. Él se acercó — quiero que te desnudes.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza, apartando la camiseta de su cuerpo, y desabrochando los botones de su pantalón, acto seguido, sentir el delicado desliz de su prenda junto al bóxer, liberando así su miembro palpitante, rojo por la presión y el roce con la tela, ligeramente húmedo y brillante.  
La peliazul le miró con detenimiento, relamiendose ante la vista de tan precioso espectáculo.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó coqueto mientras sostenía el falo y ella asentía sonrojada.

Él se acercó a ella y Adrien se apartó comenzando a desvestirse igualmente, contemplando el acto contra su chica.

Luka subió a la cama de rodillas, contemplando a la chica de piernas abiertas, seducido por su encanto sexual, tomó su pene con la mano y acarició la cabeza de éste contra la hendidura de la chica ya completamente empapada.

—Eres preciosa y estás tan mojada — le susurró, ella sólo gimoteó y movió su cadera exigiendo la intromisión del chico. De una entró en ella, manteniendo la respiración por la exquisita sensación de su presión, el quemante deseo que consumía su ser como las brasas del infierno. Jadeó y sonrió, era el maldito cielo.

—A-aahh, me encanta — apenas soltó la muchacha.

Sin separarse el rodó su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a la cama, con la chica montándole encima, se dejó hacer lo que ella quiso, rebotando y gozando del duro intruso dentro de ella. Adrien se acercó ya desnudo masturbándose, mirando a los ojos a su novia, ésta sonrió descarada y se recostó sobre el pecho del músico rozando sus pechos, cayendo de lleno y dirigiendo sus manos a sus propios glúteos, abriendo la vista al rubio de su cavidad anal.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, su pareja se dirigió a sus espaldas, igualmente de rodillas sobre la cama, lubricando a la chica con su propio líquido preseminal, entrando lentamente. Cerró los ojos ante la mayor presión de la zona, jadeando y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus testículoa golpeaban contra el miembro de Luka, el cual no entraba completamente en Marinette.

Ella sudaba y lagrimeaba por la nueva experiencia, le encantaba, estaba vuelta loca. Había sido una extraña idea que le había surgido cuando observó a su amigo tocarse por ella. Cualquier duda respecto a su sensualidad hacia las personas se había esfumado. Era hermosa, era atractiva, lograba excitar a otros... Y eso la hacía sentir poderosa.

Había llegado a un punto de la pérdida de razón en el que lo único que le mantenía despierta, era la delicia cometida.

Un choque contra su cerebro al sentir la semilla de ambos inundando su ser, caliente y espeso recorriendo ambas zonas, escurriendo con imprudencia mientras los hilos de saliva denotaban su saciedad.

Sonriente había terminado ella también, estrangulando a los chicos, cayendo los tres en un profundo sueño sugerido por el éxtasis.

Era el fin del juego.  
El fin de su reputación.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a quien se quedó hasta el fin de ésta locura y compartió conmigo su sentir respecto a la situación.**  
 **Sí, pude hacer todo en un solo capítulo, pero decidí repartir todo en tres partes para agregar dramatismo.**

 **Es un bello regalo a Historia93 porque la mega adoro y por su graduación.**

 **Muchas, muchas felicidades, amiguita :3 estoy muy orgullosa y te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Y nada, sí, me la pasé escuchando End Game de Taylor Swift durante todo el proceso, se las recomiendo.**

 **A petición de DA-Flores he optado por hacer un longfic con ésta temática.**  
 **Aún no conozco la fecha de publicación pues no tengo mucho tiempo con la universidad y demás cosas, pero se explicará y contextualizará ésta pequeña historia y se le dará una continuación.**

 **Estén pendientes si quieren más de éste trío... Literal.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima ❤**


End file.
